fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Timm
Timm is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pretzels Hates: Smooth Jazz Occupation: Competitive Dancer Timm has been a loyal customer of Papa Louie since the very beginning. Always keeping up with the times, Timm has been evolving his look throughout the years. He finally quit his job at “Quinn, Timm, and Associates” to pursue his lifelong dream of becoming a world champion dancer. Appearance Timm has fair skin, messy brown hair, a curved neck, and chest hair. He wears an orange collared shirt with gold buttons, a black slim blazer with gold brass buttons over it, denim blue pants held by a brown buckled belt, and a gold necklace. He also sports gold-rimmed fancy sunglasses with brown to beige gradient-tinted lenses and black and white sneakers with yellow laces and mocha soles. Clean-Up His hair and outfit got remodeled. Styles Style B He wears a shiny golden yellow slim blazer over a white collared shirt studded by black buttons and orange pants held by a dark gray belt. Bakeria Uniform He wears a white plaid shirt with maroon sleeve endings under a maroon, two-toned apron held by a black belt, black pants, a black wisor with a maroon, two-toned top, and maroon, two-toned shoes with black soles and laces and a white front. Style H He wears a white mask covering his right eye. He wears a white collared shirt under a brown vest with printed skulls and music notes, off-white pants, an off-white cape, brown wingtips with white laces and black soles, a white tie, and black gloves. Style C (Papa Louie 3) He wears his Style B, but green glasses, a purple shirt under with golden buttons a white jacket with golden buttons, green pants held by a brown belt, and purple laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Green Peppers (left) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Bottom Bun *Cheese *Rare Patty *Pickle *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Lettuce *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *4 Bananas *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Pickle *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Chicken Wings (all) *4 Celeries (all) *4 Red Peppers (all) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Sauerkraut *Onions *Ketchup *Mustard *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *3 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Gondola 500) *Regular Mafaldine *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Garlic Rush *5 Fried Ravioli *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Espresso Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Syrup *3 Dipped Pretzels *Hazelnut Swizzle (left) Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Long John with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Long John with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Cocoa Powder **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Cocoa Powder **Candy Corn Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Chicken Wings *4 Celery *4 Red Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Green Peppers (all) *4 Red Peppers (all) *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *Pretzel Bread with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Sauerkraut *Sliced Turkey *Southwest Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Ketchup Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Sauerkraut *Sliced Turkey *Southwest Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup **Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Lettuce *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Beef *Fried Onion Strings *Lettuce *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Wagyu **Cream Cheese *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (BavariaFest) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Brezn **Cream Cheese *Brezn *Sauerkraut *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Lettuce *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crisp with Beef *Cheese *Sauerkraut *Onions *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Pancakes *4 Bananas *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Thanksgiving) *2 Pancakes *4 Pecan Pralines *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Drink: **Small Pumpkin Spice Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Olive Oil with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Artichoke Hearts (top) *4 Green Peppers (all) *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Stuffed Crust *Purple Pesto with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Smoked Oysters (top) *4 Green Peppers (all) *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Sauerkraut *Onions *Ketchup *Mustard *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Large Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Hot Dog on a Pumpernickel Roll *Stuffing *Onions *Gravy *Mustard *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dream Cream Soda **Large Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Peanut Butter Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Pretzel Bits ** Mocha Chocolate Chunk * Traditional Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Cookie Dough Bits * Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Peanut Butter Cookie with Pecans ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Pretzel Bits ** Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Cookie Dough Bits * Cherry, Buckeye, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Peri Peri Chicken Wings (Right) * 8 Red Peppers (All) * 4 Celeries (Left) * Artichoke Dip Holiday (Halloween) * 4 Ecto Chicken Wings (Right) * 8 Red Peppers (All) * 4 Celeries (Left) * Purple Pesto Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Pumpkin Long John ** Chocolate Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle * Pumpkin Long John with Chocolate Mousse ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Long John with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Chips Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Long John ** Chocolate Icing ** Candy Corn Drizzle * Pumpkin Long John with Pumpkin Pie Filling ** Cocoa Powder ** Fudge Swirl Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Long John with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Chips Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 5 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 55 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 29 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 50 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 32 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Bananas. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Mocha Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Hazelnut Swizzle. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Cheesy Bread. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Espresso Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pie Filling. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Red Peppers. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Southwest Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Soft Taco. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Hibachi Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pie Drizzle. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Spice Popcorn. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bits. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Ecto Sauce. Stickers Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Robby and Allan winning the Pineapple Division along with Utah. He then lost to James in the division finals. *2012: He earned more votes than Johnny in the first round of the Cheddar Division. He then lost to Tony in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Mindy. *2013: He earned more votes than Wally and Allan winning the Fizzo Division with Willow. He then lost to James in the semi-finals. *2014: He earned more votes than Gremmie in the first round but lost to Carlo in the division finals. He did earned enough votes to finish in second place with Sasha. *2015: He earned more votes than Hugo and Kenji winning the Buffalo Division with Scarlett. He then lost to Hacky Zak in the semi-finals. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Although Timm did not appear in Papa's Freezeria, he makes a cameo appearance in the "Go for the Gold" and "The Gang's All Here" badges. *The background used for his Flipdeck is similar to Hugo's Flipdeck. *He and Matt have lost to James twice in Papa's Next Chefs competitions. *He is the only playable character in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! who does not attack with a weapon, similar to Ninjoy in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *He is the first chef to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Timm Pizzeria.png|Timm's Pizzeria order Timm Burgeria.png|Timm's Burgeria order Timm Taco.png|Timm's Taco Mia! order Timm's Pancakeria Order.png|Timm's Pancakeria Order Timm HD.png|Timm's Burgeria HD order Timm_zps210e14dc.jpg|Timm's Wingeria Order Timm Hot doggeria.png|Timm's Hot Doggeria order Timm BTG.png|Timm's Burgeria To Go! order Timm Thanks.png|Timm's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Timm Cupcakeria.png|Timm's Cupcakeria regular order Timm HD Freeze.png|Timm's Freezeria HD order Timm Gondola.png|Timm's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Timm Pasta.png|Timm's Pastaria regular order Timm Freeze.png|Timm's Freezeria To Go! order Timm Thanksgiving.png|Timm's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Timm DOnut.png|Timm's Donuteria regular order Timm WHD.png|Timm's Wingeria HD order Timm PTG.png|Timm's Pizzeria To Go! order Timm's Order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Timm's Cheeseria Order during Cinco de Mayo Timm Cheeseria.png|Timm's Cheeseria regular order Timm CTG.png|Timm's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Timm Cupcakeria To Go.png|Timm's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Timm Thanksgiving CHD.png|Timm's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Timm CHD.png|Timm's Cupcakeria HD regular order timmtmhs.png|Timm's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ timmtmh.png|Timm's Taco Mia HD Order Papa's Sushiria Timm (Holiday).png|Timm's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Timm (Regular).png|Timm's Sushiria regular order Timm Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Timm's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Timm Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Timm's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Timm (Holiday).png|Timm's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Timm (Regular).png|Timm's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1181.JPG|Timm's Pizzeria HD order during Halloween IMG 1182.JPG|Timm's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Timm (Holiday).png|Timm's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Timm (Regular).png|Timm's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Timm (Holiday).png|Timm's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Timm (Regular).png|Timm's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-20 at 9.50.51 PM.png|Timm's Scooperia/HD order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2018-11-06 at 10.59.46 AM.png|Timm's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Timm (Holiday).jpg|Timm's Pancakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Timm (Regular).jpg|Timm's Pancakeria To Go! regular order B6C99534-CA22-4E93-9F16-D2344FC93E85.jpeg|Timm’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween. E12FACF4-4A9C-4C50-8E11-41390E6225AD.jpeg|Timm’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Timm’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Timm's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Timm’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Timm's Donuteria To Go! regular order. B6B75B61-56FD-4982-B29E-41162F5EBA05.jpeg|Timm’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo BBE8A300-9CFF-4E4D-9AB3-17DA42E167ED.jpeg|Timm’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order Gallery Evolution of timm.jpg Timm (Taco Mia).png Timm 3.png Timm 2.png Comingsoon 01.jpg Timm108points.png Angry Timm.png R14.jpg Timm new apps.png|"Papa's App-eria?" Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg U Mad.png Troll Cooper.png|U mad? IMG0203A.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Timm.png Fizzo winners.jpg Poor Timm (Old Appearance).png timm and punch.png Hallway Hunt - Timm (Pastaria).png Perfect Pasta for Timm.png Perfect Pasta for Timm 2.png Timm is not pleased.jpg PRECIOUS CHILD.PNG Timm!!.PNG 4th Of July.png Much people.jpg (Pastaria) Timm before star customer.png Timm ordering.png Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.57.png Timm unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.12.01.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png BonVoyagePart1.jpg Frame3.jpg Frame4.jpg Frame5.jpg Frame6.jpg Frame8.jpg Timm Taco Mia Perfect.png|Timm loves his perfect taco! Buffalo round3a.jpg Capture37.jpg Capture36.jpg Awards buffalo.jpg Timm is SO PERFECT.PNG Timm pl3.png|Timm's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Timm Cheeseria Perfect.png|Timm is happy with his perfect cheese sandwich and fries! Cus.JPG Workersdancing.jpg Screenshot_20190812-112620_Papa's Pizzeria To Go.jpg bandicam 2016-04-20 19-17-54-985.jpg Timm corn.png Timm at Papa's Bakeria.jpg Timm1.png timm.PNG Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Cecilia and Timm in Papa`s Sushiria.png Timmpura.png|Getting Timmpura with Bakeria Chefs angry timm.PNG Bakeria Sakura Bay.png|Timm and Cecilia talking in Sakura Bay Timm's Dance Studio.png|Timm receives the Dance Studio from Papa Louie Yay-0.png TimmQuinnDancing.png|Timm dancing with Quinn in Hot Doggeria Perfect Pancakes.PNG|Perfect breakfast for Timm EE1EFF00-B3C0-4E9C-A1BB-854FEFC97E0C.png|Perfect pizza! IMG_0214.PNG|Gold Star Customer. Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm waits by his phone.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm's phone rings.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm gets the dance studio job.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm is heading into work.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm sees the closed dance studio.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm is devastated.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Sad Timm.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Papa Louie reaches out to Timm.png Papa's Bakeria Intro - Timm takes the chef job.png IMG 0491.PNG IMG 0936.PNG IMG_0530.PNG IMG 0654.PNG IMG_0796.PNG 1541303456398_kindlephoto-1002685.jpg|Timm's perfect pizza Timm Perfect Sundee.png 1541295646359_kindlephoto-251707168.jpg|Papa's Pizzeria HD Timm 1540258883832_kindlephoto-251557435.jpg|Papa's Pizzeria HD Timm Bronze Customer Timm Not Pleased.png Timm Nervous.png Screenshot_2018-12-17-21-11-58.png|Timm's coupon 1537587324005_kindlephoto-7532047.jpg|Timm Dancing Angry Timm2.png TimmHalloween.jpeg|Timm's Halloween Outfit 5814AEBE-F4B7-479C-9801-4E31AC8FF5C1.png|Unlocking Timm’s Halloween Costume Timm's Coupon (GIF version)_1551311708909_videotoimagegif.gif|Timm's Coupon (GIF version) Timm Ordering on the Phone (Updated).png|Timm Ordering His Food on the Phone Timm Style H (Halloween).png|Timm Style H (Halloween) timm ordering.jpg|Timm ordering in Hot Doggeria timm approved.jpg|Timm likes his hot dogs Timm Ordering Pizza on the Phone (Style B).png|Timm Ordering Pizza on the Phone (Style B) Timm Loves His Pizza.png|Timm Loves His Perfect Pizza!!! TimmBCU.png|Timm Old Look Timm Styles.png|Timm's Outfits timmprof.jpg Timm Finger Point.png|Timm is not pleased in Scooperia. Happy Timm.png|Happy Timm IMG 1981.PNG Timm Happy with his Wings in Papa's Wingeria To Go.png|Papa's Wingeria To Go Timm Happy (Style H) Timm Ordering his Food on the Phone GIF.gif|Timm Ordering his Food on the Phone GIF Angry Timm Scooperia.png|Angry Timm Timm Dancing.png|Timm Dancing Timm and Yui.png Burgerburgh.jpg Sad Timm.jpg|Sad Timm 32BF4CBC-29F3-4E57-B385-85E2595660D8.jpeg Happy Timm Pizzeria.png|Happy Timm Pizzeria Timm Perfect Hotdog.png Timm and Sienna.png Screen Shot 0001-09-21 at 21.35.23.png|Perfect Sandwich for Timm and Captain Cori! The Bakeria Workers.png|Timm and Cecilia Timm_wings.png|Timm doesn't like being served dozens of uncooked chicken wings... Timm and Mousse.png 3D995DAB-F60D-41A2-9E2D-492D7F0CFF54.jpeg tperfect39.jpg Fan Art Timm art.png timm and quinn.jpg Chefs Tamatim.jpg|By Tamatim Cecilia Timm DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Timm Chibi.jpg|Chibi Timm by Rafael54425 4thofJulybyFraKow49.jpg|By FraKow49 Episode Timm.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Flipline - Timm.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Timm Decal.jpg|Timm Decal Timm_by_Enderboy1908.jpg|By Enderboy1908 flipline_pie_by_763lilypadpandaowl.png|By 763lilypadpandaowl Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant AllieCat361+Timm at the Arcade!.jpg|Timm & AllieCat361 Papa Louie Pals by AllieCat361 Untitled design (1).png|Timm Galaxy Wallpaper Timm_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg PhanTimm_by_ShinyZhang.jpg es:Timm no:Timm pl:Timm Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers Category:T Characters